


Final words

by Chaneta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: POV John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta
Summary: Solo una escena durante el capitulo 3 de la primera temporada (The great Game).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot es bastante antiguo ya, lo tenia en fanfiction desde antes de tener cuenta en AO3. Ya era hora de publicarlo aqui.  
> No hace falta decir que ni los personajes ni el contexto me pertenecen.

En la guerra, en Afganistán, estuve al borde de la muerte más veces de las que me atrevo a recordar. Siempre temiendo, aterrado por pesadillas al caer la noche e inseguro durante el día. Siempre esperando el momento definitivo, el disparo, la explosión, el golpe o la herida. Cuando todo el mundo a tu alrededor muere no puedes evitar pensar que serás el siguiente; **sabes** que serás el siguiente.

" _Si estuvieras muriendo. Si hubieras sido asesinado, en los últimos segundos de vida, ¿que dirías?"_

Si alguien me hubiera hecho esta pregunta en aquel entonces la respuesta habría sido rápida y segura. Y la misma hubiera sido hace una semana, incluso hace tan sólo unas horas:

" _Por favor Dios, déjame vivir!"_

Sin embargo en éste preciso momento, con el rifle apuntándome y las cargas explosivas a milímetros de mi corazón, siento que la respuesta, **mi** respuesta a esa pregunta ha cambiado. Por eso me agarro a Moriarty de esta forma tan estúpida e inconsciente. Ahora nada más me importa.

" _Si estuvieras muriendo. Si hubieras sido asesinado, en los últimos segundos de vida, ¿que dirías?"_

" _Por favor Dios, déjale vivir!"_


End file.
